


Circus

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: He screwed up. Sirius could easily admit that. After ruining things with you, you took off for years. Now,  4 years later, you are back. This could be the time to fix what's wrong or turn the whole thing into a three-ring circus of disaster.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Circus

“Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts…”

You looked up from the magazine that you had been reading for the past hour. Glancing down at your watch, you were surprised the flight was already over. It had been 4 years since you had last been home to England. You had mixed emotions over returning. On one hand, you were ecstatic to see your brother James, Lily, and your nephew, Harry. Being back home with your family and friends sounded nice. On the other, you were dreading giving up your freedom. You had spent the past 4 years as a showgirl in Las Vegas (much to James and your male friend’s dismay). Now your show had ended and it was time to rejoin the rest of the “civilized” wizard word. 

_Sirius…_

Your heart ached at the thought of your ex’s name. He was part of the reason that you ran off to America in search of a new life. After graduating, at a party, he thought that it would be a good idea to have the affair of a lifetime with what you thought was one of your friends. Sirius had begged you not leave but one day, while he was at work, you packed your bags and skipped town. You felt guilty leaving Sirius to a flat totally missing of your presence but he asked for it. 

_If you can’t keep it in your pants then you don’t need a permanent girlfriend._

After the shit storm of an affair happened, you stopped taking Sirius’ calls or letters. You couldn’t count the number of packages that you sent right back to him. If Sirius thought that he was going to win you back by sending you expensive jewelry; he had another thing coming. In fact, he was the one friend that you dropped completely. It didn’t matter how much it crushed you to do it either! Remus, James, Lily, Dorcas, and Peter were the only ones that you would talk to.

Now you were going to have to finally face him. You weren't sure what you were going to say or how you were going to feel when you saw Sirius. He had been your boyfriend for two years before graduating. Sirius was the boy that you had done all of your firsts with. It had been years since you had seen him. Your feelings were still as raw as they had been the night he came home with bright red lipstick smeared on his collar.

Meanwhile…

James, Sirius, and Remus stood at the airport as muggles went about their business. After one stepped on his foot for the third time, Remus turned to James. 

“So, why did she decide to travel by plane?” 

James shrugged. 

“Just said that she wanted to fly one last time. Sirius, before she gets here, can you keep the romancing on the down-low? I know that you still have feelings…” 

“God damn it, yes I have feelings! How do you think that I like knowing my girlfriend has been off shaking her ass in some outfit that she would wear for me in our bedroom?” 

James held a hand up. 

“Pads, please. I don’t want to think about any of that.” 

Sirius sat down in a huff. He knew all of this was essentially his fault. James was just too good of a man to admit it. 

Remus finally decided to speak. 

“How about we all just calm down...oh merlin look at her…”

Remus’ mouth dropped as you stepped into the terminal looking not at all like the girl that he remembered. You stood dressed in a tight dark red mini-dress that left little to the imagination and matching high heels.

James and Sirius both looked like they were ready to die (in different ways, of course). James was ready to tear off the head of any man that looked at his sister the wrong way. Sirius was menatilly kicking his own ass for letting you get away from him. 

You smiled and quickly ran over to Remus throwing your arms around his shoulders before moving to James. 

“I am so happy to see you all!” 

Remus nodded, feeling a bit guilty for checking out your legs. He had to ignore the scathing expression that Sirius was giving him. Remus had a feeling if he was anyone else,  
Sirius would have hexed him. 

James slowly let you go before taking his jacket off and wrapping it around your shoulders. 

“James, what are you doing?” 

James winced. 

“I can see things that no brother should see. It's winter here...time to get you properly dressed. Sirius...oh there you are.” 

James was relieved to “pass the torch” to his friend. The last thing that he wanted was to talk anymore about your dress. You took a breath before turning to face your ex.

Merlin, why did he have to still look so good? A better question was had the man changed at all? Your eyes were locked on the tight jeans that he was wearing. 

_Fuck, how did he get those on?_

You thought as Sirius ran a hand through his hair. His dark eyes were glued to your chest before periodically rolling down to your legs. 

“Love...Y/n….its good to see you.” 

You smirked, knowing you had him exactly where you wanted. If you wanted to be vindictive, this was the perfect chance. Give things a couple of days and Sirius would be eating out of the palm of your capable little hands. 

Standing on your tiptoes, you pressed a kiss to his cheek. Oh, physical contact...

“It's good to see you too.” 

You said, softly. It was good to see him. You couldn't even lie about that. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, saying that you had completely gotten over Sirius was a huge lie! 

“I don’t see a wedding ring on your finger.” 

Sirius said, ignoring the way James was motioning to his throat to stop. He didn’t plan on saying it like the way he did but...shit happens. 

You were totally surprised by the statement but recovered quickly. One thing that the boys would soon learn was the sweet little nice girl that they knew so well was gone.

“I don’t see one on yours either.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

“I almost had one four years ago.” 

“Mine or that other girl?”

You asked with a shit-eating grin. The smirk on Sirius’ face vanished as James ran over and threw his arms around your shoulder. 

“Well, that was some lovely catching up! Let’s go get your bags. Lily probably has something hot and tasty waiting on us. Harry is also excited about seeing his auntie.” 

You tore your attention away from Sirius to focus happily on your brother. 

“I can’t wait to see him. From the pictures, he looks just like you but with Lily’s eyes. I have some little cheeks to kiss!” 

James quickly reverted your attention toward the baggage claim before looking over his shoulder. Remus was whispering quietly to Sirius. 

_This is about to be a shit show...._


End file.
